1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layered structure in which a filter plate is sandwiched between two metal plates, and also to an ink-jet head including the layered structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2004-268454 discloses an ink-jet head in which a joint member is bonded by an adhesive to a filter plate that is mounted on a head unit. The joint member has four cylinders and a flange integrally connected to the cylinders. The four cylinders have passages formed therein, and respectively communicate with four ink supply ports that are formed on the head unit. In portions of the filter plate opposed to the respective ink supply ports, many holes are formed. By an epoxy-base adhesive, the flange is bonded to such a region of the filter plate that encloses the holes. On a face of the flange which is to be bonded to the filter plate, a groove is formed so as to avoid openings of the passages that are formed in the respective cylinders. An adhesive used for bonding the flange to the filter plate enters the groove. After being solidified, the adhesive serves as a partition wall for partitioning the passages that are formed in the cylinders. This can prevent mixture of colors of ink flowing through the respective passages.